


sparks fly

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The first time Marty sees Buffy, he opens his mouth and says something dumb about eating a live frog. She laughs and says she hasn’t, and they talk for almost a full thirty minutes. He goes home after the party and sits in his bedroom, hesitating to look her up on InstaPic.“She’s just a girl.” He tells himself, and his brain kicks in with a stupid response like always. A very pretty girl- it reminds him, a girl who laughed at your stupid joke.- or Marty is dealing with his first crush.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	sparks fly

The first time Marty sees Buffy, he opens his mouth and says something dumb about eating a live frog. She laughs and says she hasn’t, and they talk for almost a full thirty minutes. He goes home after the party and sits in his bedroom, hesitating to look her up on InstaPic.

“She’s just a girl.” He tells himself, and his brain kicks in with a stupid response like always. _A very pretty girl_ \- it reminds him, _a girl who laughed at your stupid joke._

He ends up not looking her up. Two weeks later, he times her for the Track and Field coach, and she starts calling him eleven point five. He makes a stupid comment about her being a girl, and she does everything in her power to prove him wrong.

Marty realizes at that point, that Buffy is more than a pretty girl. She’s what his mom would call extraordinary. And her being extraordinary, is something that barely fazes him.

And then she dumps his shoes in the toilet, and he’s mad at her for days. He sees her in the hallway, with Andi and Cyrus and he itches to go say hi, to force her to apologise.

But it’s Buffy, and he’s.. well Marty’s still himself. He’s never been one to force apologies out of anyone. And Buffy? She’s way too stubborn to ever apologize if she doesn’t need to.

So he waits until she decides to apologise to him, no pressure, no one forcing her. It’s what his older sister would call a shit show of an apology- she doesn’t even say the words “I’m sorry”, but it’s better than nothing.

They hang out a lot after that. He finds out things about her that no one else knows. That she’s still scared of thunderstorms and she sleeps with her dad whenever there is one.

That she misses her mom everyday, and still has the stuffed animal her mom gave her before she was deployed. That she has a older sister named Catherine who goes to college in Colorado.

That she tries to be strong for her mom, but feels like she’s failing at it.

He hugs her tightly after she tells him that, and they sit there for a long moment. He tells her things he’s never told anyone else too.

That he still is scared of his parents separating. How he sleeps with a nightlight but blames his little sister. That he started running because it helps with his ADHD.

They find out that they share some secrets as well.

They both still watch old episodes of Sesame Street when they can’t sleep. That Zendaya is both of them’s celebrity crush. How they both think that cotton candy is the worst but they would eat bags of it until the day they die.

Marty’s never really had a friend like Buffy, but he likes being around her. Even when she’s being moody.

And well.. if she reminds him of a certain Taylor Swift song that his sister is obsessed with, well that’s nobody’s business.


End file.
